


All I Am

by dragongirl_3745



Series: A Brand New Life [5]
Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirl_3745/pseuds/dragongirl_3745
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ending for Dan and a new beginning for Dan and Duck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Am

Dan's good days were outnumbering his bad days, but still the bad days would happen. Those days, even Duck's gentle presence was too much for Dan's unstable emotions. In the weeks that Duck and Dan had been living together and learning about each other, there had been moments that Duck was beginning to recognize as Dan's bad, sad days. But that day, a seasonal September day, that was one of Dan's bad days. 

Dan stared at the envelope in his hands. He could feel himself beginning to tremble a little. He knew what that envelope held, and while he'd been anticipating the divorce papers arriving, he still felt as though his world was tipping. He carefully set the envelope aside, and just sat there, shaking and finally just dropped his head into his hands.

Most days, he was good. Most days, he believed that Duck would not leave him alone. But that day, that moment, he was having a hard time believing in anything resembling love and acceptance. He didn't hear the door open or the soft exclamation or even the heavy steps as Duck moved in front of him and crouched down to look at his face in concern. Dan did feel the warm hand on the back of his neck and raised his head to look at Duck, who's concerned face wavered in front of him. 

Dan reached one shaking hand up and grasped Duck's wrist tightly. Duck's eyes never left his as Dan fell apart. Dan felt himself being pulled from the couch, to his knees and into Duck's strong arms. He could only bury his face against Duck's neck and weep. Slowly the tears eased up and Dan just let himself rest comfortably against Duck's chest. Dan felt himself beginning to breath in sync with Duck and felt himself calming even more. 

"Got the papers today. Got to thinking about it all over again. I'm afraid, Duck." Dan's voice was hoarse.

Duck sighed softly, having seen the envelope and the address of the law firm on it, and putting the pieces together. He shifted slightly, heard the soft, involuntary sound Dan made, and soothingly ran his hands over Dan's back. 

"Let's move to the sofa; it'll be more comfortable."

In no time at all, Duck had Dan nestled in his arms with his head on Duck's chest, listening to the heartbeat and relaxing more and more as they just rested. Dan sighed softly and snuggled into Duck feeling slightly better and finding he needed to talk.

"It all just caught up with me again, Duck. I mean, I'll be going along just fine, feeling good, the something will come at me and knock my feet out from under me. I know now that the divorce is the right thing for both me and Val. But it still hurts. And if it hurts this much, with someone I wasn't really in love with, then I get to worrying about how much deeper it would hurt if I lost you." Dan's voice grew thin and his body tensed up. 

Duck gave Dan a few moments to calm, running his hands up and down Dan's back. Dan just breathed in Duck's scent and felt himself relaxing again under Duck's tender hands.

"Dan, the only way you'd lose me is if you walked away. If this is all you ask for, then this is all you get; all of my love. I'm not going anywhere. And if you need me to say it every day, every hour, I will." 

Dan tilted his head up to stare at Duck, dazed by the sheer conviction in the other man's voice. He let his head drop back down onto Duck's chest and let the words sink in. Duck just let him think about it for a while.

"I'm going to hold you to that, Duck. For a long time." 

Duck just tightened his arms around Dan. He was here to stay. Duck's eyes landed on the unopened envelope on the table. 

"Hey, Dan, you should sign the papers and send them back; get it done. Make it official and you won't have to think about it again."

Dan sighed heavily but nodded, knowing Duck was right. He eased himself up and away from Duck's arms, reaching for the envelope. He studied it for a few moments, wondering how something that looked so innocent could cause such anxiety. He turned his head to look at Duck, and managed to smile at him. Duck reached out and touched his cheek in an all to familiar and favored gesture. 

Dan leaned into the touch for a few moments. He reluctantly pulled away and turned his attention to the envelope in his hands. Carefully, he slipped a finger under the flap and pulled it. He spilled the contents onto the table and felt Duck's strong arms wrap around him. He leaned back against his man and in his heart finally let go of Val and his failed marriage. Cradled in Duck's arms with Duck reading the official divorce papers along with him, Dan felt certain that he'd finally found his home.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, so all mistakes are my own.


End file.
